the knight rises
by fox in plain sight
Summary: naruto/batman/assissns creed. imagine konoha like gotham city and every city needs a hero. romance/action/adventure/mystery on hold for now


Yo! I got a new laptop yayz. Now I am going to start to make more updates using it. And remember R&R

ME: well if I can't get the license by mail I will hack into the pentagon Ha Ha HA!

Naruto: dude that won't work.

ME: why not.

Naruto: because your laptop will be infected with the telly tubbie virus.

Me:Nooooooooooooooooo 'deep breath' oooooooooooooooooooo!!

Let's move on.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Inner/Kyuubi"**

It was October 10th 5 years the death of forth hokage and Kyuubi's apparent ''death'' and Naruto was walking to the park to play. 'Oh I hope someone will be friends with me' Naruto thought as he hummed, a minute later he was at his favorite spot at the park the old wooden swing under the large Sakura tree he looked around to see who was there

He saw a boy with a black shirt with what he could assume was a fan insignia, two girls who were picking flowers and discussing the different meanings of each, two boys sitting on a bench watching the clouds, one who was walking with a box with a lid full of bugs, one with a little puppy in his lap, and a purple haired girl playing in the sandbox. He wanted do chose something he could do so, he walked over the two boys on the bench.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked and hoped that they would say yes "it's troublesome but sure" the skinny one replied as his friend slid over on the bench. "I'm Akimichi Choji "he said "and he's Nara Shikamaru" choji said pointing to the skinny kid next to him "I'm Uzumaki Naruto pleased to meet you" he said as he proceeded to watch the clouds.

For the next 3 hours Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru talked, joked, and played as Choza and Shikaku watched "he doesn't seem to have any Kyuubi based emotions" Choza said as Shikaku nodded and stifled a laugh as he saw his son up against both Naruto and Choji In a game of shogi "he seems almost willing to do anything for someone" Shikaku replied.

(Elsewhere)

4 masked men walked towards the park at an lazy pace "do you think that we can just storm in there and kill it?" asked one with a falcon mask "of course we look like Ambu nobody will oppose us" replied one with a mantis on the front "we will surround it and stab it from all sides." One with a tiger and the 

leader "but what of innocents?" the one with a snake questioned "we will kill them to" replied tiger. "Hai" the other's replied as they waited for the moment to strike

(7:05 Pm the park)

Tonight was there were fireworks at the park for the Kyuubi festival celebration. As the park guest's started to get blankets Naruto lead all of the other kids from the future Konoha 12 to a nice open area where they could watch on their own and many of the kids sat together and chatted until the beginning of the fireworks.

(7:15 Pm hokage tower)

To say the Sandaimewas stunned was an understatement. He had just gotten news that there was an assassination plot against Naruto during the fireworks. He was now thinking of a way to stop it when he realized that he knew the best person for the job heading towards his desk he quickly hit the button under the top, releasing the bat-signal.

(A few miles away)

A man was sparing with a few shadow clones wan an intercom buzzed in "master the signal" dispelling the clone's, he ran to the grandfather clock in his living room and set the time so it read 10:47 opening the door behind revealing the bat cave, he quickly donned his costume (AN: think batman begins) and disappeared in a black ball.

(7:30 Pm the park)

It was getting soon to the beginning of the fireworks when 4 masked men appeared in front of the kids and said in unison "time to die tailed monster!" and they charged only to be stopped by a man dressed in black with a cape an a cowl.

The bat like creature asked in a menacing voice "Who dare kill children because if it is you…DIE!!" he jumped over one and threw a strange bat shaped projectile into the skull killing the first

he then ducked under a blade taken out by the falcon masked man and drew his own short sword and did a complex set of slashes and killed him but he did not stop he threw the sword into the tiger masked one's gut and headed towards the mantis.

Quickly, he grabbed the man and lifted him off the ground and asked "Who sent you to kill these kids?!" As he punched the man in the gut "the man in the tiger mask!!, he made me do it!!" he said sounding terrified " if I let you live what will you do?!" he questioned as he head butted him "anything!! Just. Don't. Kill. Me!!" he responded "I want you to tell others who would want to kill Uzumaki Naruto and tell them he is guarded by ME!!" he said as the man choke-slammed the man, knocking him out

He turned around to see most of the kids terrified of his presents except our blonde haired hero. "You have no need to fear me." He said calmly as he did something he never did in costume, he smiled. "Who are you?" asked the pink haired girl "I am vengeance; I am the night, I. Am. Batman!" he said "why are you still here?" Naruto chimed in as he still wanted to know more "I am here to take you as my apprentice." Naruto could not believe his ears "y-y-you want m-m-m-me to be tr-tr-tr-trained by you?"

"yes." Now come let us get your things, come here." He said becoming the boy to him and Naruto did come. "Now take a deep breath." He said as they disappeared in a black ball "what the" all of the other kids said as they ran back to their parents to tell them what had happened.

(Naruto's house 7:32)

"Whoa" Naruto said as he started to pack his valuables and clothes and asked his savior "what should I call you?" he asked "when I am in costume you will call me bat-sensei but with it off," he said taking off his cowl "call me tou-san" he said and Naruto was shocked "but wait your supposed to be dead" he said "I know I will explain what happened

(Flashback realm October 10th five years ago)

"No bat-sensei don't do it!" The youndime (AN:sp?) cried as his second sensei did a henge to look like him " but I must you have learned everything I could teach and now you will train you son the same way." The first bat said as he jumped onto gamabunta and did his job

(Kai!)

"so you mean I am your son?" Naruto asked "yes".

End

AN: that's the longest one so far so ya seya later1


End file.
